A Vejiitasei Night´s Pairing
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Sweet lil´Yaoi für euch. . . . Jemand ist auf der Jagt nach einem ganz besonderen Schatz. Geta x Kaka. Enjoy! Ach ja DBZ gehört mir nich, sorry. . .


Autor: Kokoro Okami  
  
Dragonball Z. Oder GT.  
  
Romance, Mystery.  
  
Geta x Kaka.  
  
Knappe Sätze. Gomen.  
  
~Widmung: Ni und Kaka und Ouji und Fellie und der SKP und Monz.~  
  
A Vejiitasei Night´s Pairing  
  
´. . . Nacht . . .´  
  
Scharf fuhr der Wind durch die schwarzen Haare der Kreatur und zerstrubbelte sie, bevor er, wie entschuldigend, über das dem Nachthimmel zugewandte Gesicht strich. Die Kreatur genoss die Brise und lachte leise. Dann sprang sie mit einem eleganten Satz von dem Baum, auf dem sie ihn beobachtet hatte.  
  
´Er. . .´  
  
Ein Schnurren. Leise huschte die schwarze Gestalt der Kreatur durch das hohe Gras, machte dabei keinen weiteren Laut als den des Windes, welcher sie begleitete auf ihrem Weg. . . und ihrem Vorhaben. Sie hob den Kopf noch einmal und schnupperte. Ja, er war nahe. Schnell waren die letzten Meter zurückgelegt und dann sah die Kreatur bereits das Haus ihres Zieles. Mühelos setzte sie auf das Fensterbrett auf, nicht auf irgendeines, auf ein bestimmtes. Oh ja, sie war vertraut mit ihrer Umgebung, sie würde es nicht dem Zufall überlassen, den Ausgang der Mission . . .  
  
´Es geht um zu viel . . .´  
  
Scharren.  
  
Kratzen.  
  
Langsam öffneten sich müde Augen. Hellwach, als ihr Besitzer sich in seinem Bett aufrichtete. Suchend sah er sich um, suchte nach der Ursache des Geräusches, fand sie.  
  
´Das Fenster. . .´  
  
Und fand sie auch wieder nicht. Eine in Verwirrung heruntergezogene Augenbraue schoss wieder in die Höhe, als sich in dem Schatten auf dem Fenstersims etwas bewegte.  
  
Lachen.  
  
Schnurren.  
  
´Rufen . . .´  
  
Zwei rubinrote Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
Zwinkerten.  
  
Verschwanden als die Kreatur aus dem Schatten auf dem Fenstersims in die Schatten dahinter verschwand.  
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Fenster offen. Er war hinaus in die Nacht, seiner Kreatur, seinem Führer hinterher.  
  
´Warte . . .´  
  
Geschickt sprang sie über Felsen und Gras, Spalten und Steine. Ihr Ziel folgte ihr. Gut. Wie geplant. Vorhergesehen.  
  
´Komm . . . Folge mir.´  
  
Beinahe vergnügt sprang sie etwas langsamer, bewegte sich ruhiger, glitt wie der Wind und mit dem Wind über das flache Land. Ihr Ziel sollte sie nicht verlieren. Das wäre ein Unglück.  
  
Sie würde das nicht zulassen.  
  
Nackte Füße fühlten die feuchte Erde. Augen sahen die fernen Sterne, die Nase roch seinen VerFührer.  
  
´Ich bin bald da . . . Er ist schnell, aber das bin ich auch.´  
  
´Ich weiß, mein Schatz . . . Fang mich doch . . .´ Kam der antwortende Gedanke zu ihm.  
  
Lachen hallte über das Gras. Der Folgende lächelte.  
  
Endlich . . .  
  
Er hatte ihn eingeholt. Ihn, seine Kreatur. Aber genauso hatte sie auf ihn gewartet. Ihn, ihren Schatz. Ihr Verlangen. Ihr Begehren. Ihre Sehnsucht. Ihre Liebe.  
  
Lachen, und rubinrote Augen in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Die beiden Saiyajin, die Kreatur und der Schatz.  
  
Sie beide. Und der Wind.  
  
Der sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich umkreisten, umspielten, synchronisierten. Harmonie stand in jeder Bewegung. Weiche Schwänze die sich in verzaubernder, verwirrender, wunderbarer Art wanden. Die Kreatur schnurrte zufrieden, er war zu ihr gekommen, der Schatz der Schätze, und nun würde er ihr gehören, für immer und ewig, so wie sie ihm, sie würde auch ihm gehören, wenn er sie wollte.  
  
Die letzte ungeklärte Frage.  
  
Eine Umarmung, ein Ineinanderwickeln der Schwänze, denen der Affen so ähnlich. Eine Frage.  
  
´Willst du . . .?´  
  
Ein Angebot. Ein Geständnis.  
  
´. . .Weil ich will dich.´  
  
Er hatte die Wahl. Es gab immer eine Wahl.  
  
Wird er gehen, wird sie sterben. Das ist seine Wahl. Sie könnte, aber sie will nicht ohne ihn sein, sie die Kreatur. Sie liebt ihn, sie hält ihn in ihrem Herzen.  
  
Eine Antwort.  
  
´Ich will dich.´  
  
Ein Gedanke. Aber er ist stark.  
  
Sie küsst ihn, dankt ihm. Er verspricht ihr Treue, Liebe, Zuneigung.  
  
Sie werden zusammen bleiben. Er hat angenommen. Zwei Bisse, und es ist endgültig. Zwei Seelen, gefunden.  
  
Ein Schnurren.  
  
´Ich liebe dich . . . mein Schatz.´  
  
´Oujisama . . . Danke.´  
  
Zwei Seelen.  
  
Zwei Saiyajin.  
  
Die Kreatur und ihr Schatz.  
  
Vegeta und Kakarotto.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrop* Du hast dich ja wirklich knapp gehalten.  
  
K: ^^ Ich hab so viel geschrieben, wie nötig war.  
  
Go-chan: *verwirrt* Also sind Geta und ich jetzt zusammen?  
  
K: Yup! ^^  
  
G: YAY!  
  
V: Hn.  
  
G: Awww Geta freust du dich gar nicht? Wir haben geheiratet!  
  
V: Kakarotto wir haben nicht geheiratet!! Wir haben uns verbunden.  
  
G: . . . *sniff*  
  
K: Awww. . . Nicht weinen, Go-chan. Hey Ge, musst du ihn immer anfauchen?  
  
V: *sigh* *geht zu Kaka* Kaka ich bin sehr froh, dass wir uns verbunden haben. . . *murmelt* Auch wenn du mir beinahe die Halsschlagader durchgebissen hättest.  
  
G: Ja, Geta? Du bist glücklich mit mir?  
  
V: *smirk* Hai. Ich kanns dir sogar beweisen! *schnappt Go-chan und küsst ihn* *setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und lässt seine Hände unter Kakas Shirt wandern*  
  
G: *wirft den Kopf zurück* Ooh . . . Geta!  
  
V: *purr* Kaka. . .  
  
K: ^^ Ich geh mal lieber. *verlässt den Raum*  
  
G: AAAaah!! VEGETA!!!  
  
V: *schaut auf* *evilgrin*  
  
K: *kommt wieder* Ihr kommt auch mit!  
  
*schnappt Leser und geht* 


End file.
